


Two sides, same coin

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon up to 3x22 of Flash, Dark Barry Allen, F/M, Past Character Death, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: In a future where Savitar succeeded in killing Iris West, a battle weary Oliver Queen makes one last desperate attempt to stop a tyrannical Barry Allen by bring forth several allies to the future.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that’s been in my head for a while, so I know I have other stories I should be working on but I figured I’d at least start on this. This is more a teaser than anything, so I hope you enjoy it.

Star City, ten years from now  
Night

Oliver Queen stood on a building, looking over his city. Once so beautiful and full of life, now a prison of fear. Those that lived in it lived in fear of the mad man who ruled it and the rest of America with an iron fist. Oliver never could have imagined it would come to this. That that goofy, child faced kid would become the monster that inspired fear in children. That his friend, Barry Allen, would snap and turn into this monster.

Central City, present  
Night

“You lose Barry!” Savitar taunted him.

“No!” Barry cried, speeding towards Savitar as he moved to drive the blade on his armor through Iris’ chest.

But Barry, ironically, wasn’t quick enough. Savitar’s blade pierced Iris through her back and emerged from her frost, going through her heart. Iris gasped in pained shock as Savitar then ripped the blade out and tossed the wounded Iris into Barry’s arms.

“You lose Flash.” Savitar mocked before speeding away.

“Iris, Iris no.” Barry cried, falling to his knees, holding her bleeding body in his arms.

“Bar..ry.” Iris said, staring up at him before her eyes stared without seeing.

“No…No!” Barry howled in pain as he stared up at the sky.


	2. Different but familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the aftermath of the Dominators invasion, several members of the gathered heroes disappear, finding themselves in a world that is familiar, but very different to the one they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since I’ve updated. If anyone is still interested in this story, I do paln to make semi regular updates to this story now.
> 
> So there’s no confusion, the first scene in this chapter takes place during invasion, just after they’ve driven off The Dominators. And, for the sake of the story, Thea was still with them, on the rooftop with everyone else and Sara was on the roof as well.

Central City

Mid-afternoon

 

As Firestorm landed beside the others on the rooftop, Oliver stared up at the sky where the Dominator ships had fled. Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling that it wasn’t over yet.

 

Sometimes, Oliver hated being right.

 

Suddenly, a giant beam struck down and hit the ground, sending several of them flying back. Barry landed on his back, hard. Barry was a little disoriented when someone began helping him up.

 

“You okay Barry?” Ray asked.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Is everyone alright?” Barry asked.

 

“Everyone here is alright…but we’ve got a problem,” Ray said as he looked around.

 

As Barry followed Ray’s gaze, his blood ran cold as he saw what had Ray concerned. Several people who had been there moments earlier were gone. Oliver, Sara, Kara, Mick, Thea, and Firestorm were missing.

 

In a Central City that was very much like the one he had just been in, but also very different, Oliver looked around. It was Central City but also not. What on earth was going on, Oliver wondered as he looked around. And where were the others?

 

Suddenly, he heard police sirens as several vehicles that looked more tanks than police cruisers rolled up. Men in black helmets and what looked like armor got out and aimed assault rifles at him as what looked like a military chopper arrived at the scene. Definitely not your typical CCPD, Oliver thought as eyed them.

 

“Put the bow down and put your hands on your head, douche bag,” one of the helmeted men barked as they aimed at Oliver.

 

Oliver carefully weighed his options before he made a move like he was going to put his bow down. Then, he pressed a button on his bow, releasing a sonic frequency similar to Sara and Laurel’s sonic devices. Glass shattered as the helmeted men grabbed their heads, groaning in pain as the frequency disrupted the choppers ability to fly. As the pilot struggled for control, Oliver whirled around, unleashing a blast of sparks. When all the chaos ended, Oliver had vanished.

 

Star City

Same time

 

“Where the hell are we?” Mick asked as he, Thea, Kara, and Firestorm stood on the rooftop.

 

“We’re in Star City. But it’s…I don’t know, different,” Thea said as she looked around what should be her home, concerned at the differences.

 

“Maybe we’re on another earth?” Kara suggested.

 

 _“Or perhaps the same earth. Perhaps someone reset the timeline,_ ” Stein suggested in Jax’s head.

 

“Grey thinks someone might have messed with the timeline,” Jax told the others.

 

“Great, so how do we fix it then?” Mick grumbled.

 

“Well, first we should probably figure out whether we’re dealing with another earth or another timeline,” Kara said.

 

“She’s right. If this Star City is anything like mine, I can head to Ollie’s lair, access his computer and figure out what’s changed,” Thea suggested.

 

“Oliver has a lair?” Kara asked incredulously.

 

“Don’t you?” Thea asked only half joking.

 

“I have a government base,” Kara said and the other three simply stared at her.

 

“Well, since we don’t have any better ideas, I say we head to Robin Hood’s lair,” Mick said.

 

“I should go alone. I can get in and get out better that way. Besides, we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet,” Thea pointed out.

 

 _“Ms. Queen has a point,”_ Stein said.

 

“Grey and I agree,” Jax spoke up and Thea smiled gratefully.

 

“Whatever gets us out of here faster,” Mick shrugged.

 

“Alright, but like you said, get in and get out,” Kara said and Thea nodded. “I don’t want to explain to Oliver how you got yourself killed because you got sidetracked.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Thea said before she shot off an arrow with a line and using it as a zip line.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

It was nearing dark as Thea entered the lair, using the back entrance to be safe. Just like Star City, the lair felt different. Thea didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t like it.

 

Thea suddenly heard a scream, like someone was being tortured. Thea peaked her head around the corner and froze, staring in shock.

 

Strapped to a machine that looked it restrained him as it electrocuted him, was Slade Wilson. Thea’s shock at seeing he had somehow escape Lian Yu was pushed aside as she saw who was torturing him.

 

“Come on, we can do this all day,” Rene Ramirez said, dressed in an improved version of his Wild Dog suit.

 

“So can I,” Slade sneered weakly.

 

“Just accept the offer. There will be a lot less blood shed if you do,” Curtis Holt told Slade, sounding tired.

 

“I was a puppet once. Never again,” Slade snarled.

 

Curtis sighed before turning to Rene, nodding. Rene flipped a switch and Slade screamed as he was electrocuted. Thea, despite her hatred for Slade, couldn’t stand by and watch this happen anymore.

 

“So this is how you’re doing things now?” Thea asked as she stepped out of the shadows, announcing her presence.

 

Rene turned off the machine as he and Curtis stared at her in shock.

 

“You must be a special kind of stupid to be wearing that suit,” Rene said as he took aim at her.

 

“No, you must be for trying to shoot me,” Thea said.

 

Rene opened fire on her and she dodged it, firing at him. The arrow knocked the guns out of his hand and she rushed him. Thea and Rene exchanged blows but it was obvious that, while

Rene was more experienced due to his Navy days, Thea, due to her training under Oliver and Malcolm, was more skilled.

 

Rene and Thea continued to exchange blows before Thea delivered a spinning kick to his head. The kick caused Rene to lose his mask and fall to the floor. Rene looked up as Thea kicked him a second time, knocking him out before she whirled around, notching an arrow and firing. The arrow hit Curtis in the shoulder and he cried out as he was injected with a sedative. Thea breathed heavily as Curtis succumbed to unconsciousness.

 

“He’s right you know,” Slade said and Thea looked over at him. “You’re lucky the Green Arrow hasn’t seen you in that suit. He’d break your neck for wearing it.”

 

“Shut up!’ Thea snarled, drawing her Katana and storming over to him, putting it to his throat. “You’re gonna tell me what’s going on here. Who are they working for? It clearly isn’t for the Green Arrow.”

 

“Have you been living under a rock for the last five years?” Slade asked sarcastically.

 

“Let’s say I have, who are they working for?” Thea demanded.

 

“Why should I tell you?” Slade asked and Thea snapped.

 

“You owe me Slade!” Thea snapped as she pulled back her hood, revealing her face and Slade snared in shock.

 

“It-it’s not possible. You can’t be here,” Slade said in stunned disbelief.

 

“Why not?” Thea snapped.

 

“Because you’re dead,” Slade said, making Thea nearly drop her Katana in shock.


	3. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thea deals with Slade, Kara, Mick, and Firestorm encounter a foe that looks very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but the chapter was starting to feel clunky, so I had to split it into two.

Arrow lair  
Late afternoon

“What do you mean I’m dead?” Thea asked shocked.

“The kid actually did it,” Slade realized in shock.

“Did what?” Thea demanded.

“You’ve been brought five years into the future by your brother,” Slade said to Thea’s shock.

“That’s insane!” Thea exclaimed.

“Would you not have said the same thing about Metahumans and aliens not long ago?” Slade shot back and Thea had to give him that. “Let me out, I can get you to Oliver.”

“Why should I trust you?” Thea demanded.

“Because right now, I’m the only one on your side,” Slade pointed out and, as much as Thea hated it, she knew Slade was probably right, if Curtis and Rene were anything to go by.

“Fine,” Thea growled as she used her Katana to cut him loose. “This doesn’t mean I trust you.”

“Fair enough,” Slade as he got to his feet. “Was there anyone brought here with you?” 

“Yeah, why?” Thea asked suspiciously.

“We need to find them, quickly. This world isn’t safe for any of you,” Slade told her.

Star City  
Not long after

“I’m bored,” Mick whined.

“Is he always like this?” Kara asked Firestorm, who smirked as he nodded.

Suddenly, Kara was hit by a beam from behind. Mick and Firestorm jumped back as Kara was frozen solid. They turned towards the source of the beam and stared in shock.

“Snart?” Firestorm exclaimed.

“You see him to?” Mick asked for clarification.

“Jax, Mick,” Snart smirked at them. “Thought you were dead. Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to kill you again.”

Snart fired his Cold Gun as Mick pulled out his Heat Gun and returned fire. The two beams met in midair, neither able to overpower each other. However, to Mick’s shock, Snart’s beam started overpowering his. Kara broke free from the ice and flew forward, pulling Mick out of the way just as Snart’s beam hit the air vent Mick had been standing in front of.

“My gun has had a few upgrades since we saw each other last!” Snart said, firing at Mick and Kara, who pulled Mick into the sky as she took off.

As Snart aimed his beam towards her, Kara countered with her heat vision. The beams met in midair once more but the power clash was much more even. Firestorm threw a blast of fire at Snart and Snart stopped, dodging both the fire blast and the heat vision. Suddenly, an arrow hit Snart in the back. He cried out as he dropped his Cold Gun, falling to the rooftop, unconscious as he was injected with a sedative.

Firestorm turned around, gapping as Kara and Mick returned to the ground.

“Am I seein’ things, or is that Deathstroke?” Mick asked as he eyed Thea and Slade.

“No, you’re not. Apparently, he’s on our side,” Thea said as she shot Slade a distasteful look. 

“Okay, so friends are enemies and enemies are friends? What kind of messed up world are we living in?” Jax groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

“We’re not. Apparently, this is the future,” Thea said, to their shock.

“Five years in the future to be precise,” Slade said as they heard the sounds of siren. “Come on, we need to go. Let’s get you all to liver. He can explain what’s going on far better than I could.”


	4. The Insurgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade leads Thea, Firestorm, Kara, and Mick to this time's Oliver, who explains what happened to this future. Oliver has a nasty run in with some old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still not a very long chapter, but chapters will start to increase in length soon, promise.

Unspecified location  
Night

Slade led the group into an underground building, everyone looking around in bewilderment.

“What is this?” Thea asked.

“It’s an old League of Assassins safe house,” a voice spoke up, startling them all.

Oliver walked into view, but it was clear it was not their Oliver. He was a few years older it seemed and he seemed like he had experienced even more pain and hardship than before. But it was undoubtedly Oliver.

“Ollie,” Thea breathed and Oliver smiled slightly.

“Hey Thea. It’s good to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances,” Oliver said as he looked around at them all. “I’m sure you all have lots of questions.”

“You could say that Robin Hood. What the hell happened? I saw a man who looked like my dead partner,” Mick snapped.

“Snart. That’s because it is. Barry brought him back from before Rip Hunter recruited him to join his Insurgency,” Oliver explained.

“Insurgency? What is that?” Kara asked and Oliver sighed.

“A group of heroes Barry formed to keep the world in check. At least that’s his excuse for controlling humanity. Most follow Barry out of fear, or they think he’s right because they’ve lost sight of the true mission,” Oliver explained to their shock.

“Red?” Mick asked incredulously and Oliver nodded.

“I don’t believe this. Barry…he wouldn’t do this,” Kara said in disbelief.

“You’re right Kara; the Barry we know wouldn’t do this. But he’s not the Barry we know anymore, he’s changed. Five years ago, Savitar, a time remnant of Barry who went insane, killed Iris West,” Oliver said and Kara gasped as Stein and Jax looked down in sadness. “Barry had attempted to avoid dealing with the loss of losing his parents again by ignoring it, focusing all his love on Iris, cutting off all the other meaningful relationships in his life: Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, everyone. When Iris died, something in Barry snapped. He killed Savitar and took his suit. The next thing any of us knew, Barry was going into foreign countries, going after dictators and forcing peace. But what Barry and his insurgency didn’t realize is that you can’t force peace. It’s like putting a Band-Aid on an open wound. Eventually, it’ll burst open.”

“And all the other heroes joined him?” Thea asked and Oliver shook his head.

“Not all of them. Some joined us to fight, but Mr. Allen killed them. All of them,” Slade sighed to their horror.

“So you two are all that’s left?” Jax asked as he looked between Oliver and Slade.

“No Jax,” everyone turned to the sound of the voice, staring in shock as Cisco Ramon walked in. “Not just them.”

“Don’t worry, he’s with us,” Oliver quickly assured them.

“Barry doesn’t suspect that his best friend is the one giving Oliver’s resistance all their Intel and tech,” Cisco said as he walked over to them. 

“People critical of The Flash tend to disappear: government officials, activists, reporters,” Slade listed.

“Okay, we get the picture,” Thea said, feeling sick to her stomach.

“We brought you here because we need your help. Specifically, your help Kara,” Oliver said as they all turned to the stunned Kryptonian.

“Me? Why me?” Kara asked confused.

“Because you joined the insurgency,” Cisco said to her shock. “Aside from Barry’s suit, your doppelganger is going to be the biggest problem.”

“We developed a kryptonite based weapon to incapacitate her, kill her if necessary. But the problem is that it’s locked up at Star Labs. Only your finger print can give us access to it,” Oliver explained.

“Won’t Star Labs be heavily guarded?” Stein asked.

“Only by normal humans. Most of the insurgency uses The Watchtower, a space station located just outside Earth’s gravitational pull, as their main base of operations,” Slade explained.

“So Kara, you up for it?” Oliver asked as they all looked over at Kara.

“Which way?” Kara asked after a moment.

The Watchtower  
Same time

Barry was at the computers, doing some research when the monitor showed Snart, who called in.

“We’ve got a problem boss,” Snart said and Barry narrowed his eyes.

“What is it Snart?” Barry asked.

“Ran into Kara’s twin. She was hanging around with two people who looked a lot like Jax…and Mick,” Snart said and Barry scowled.

“Find them,” Barry barked before cutting the transmission.

“Well, that didn’t sound good,” Killer Frost said as she walked up behind him.

“Oliver, he has something to do with this. I know it,” Barry said as he got out of his seat, pacing.

“And we’ll deal with it, just like we have for the last five years,” Frost stopped him, putting a hand on the side of his face. “We’ll stop him, just like we have every time before. Trust me. Trust yourself. Trust in our love.”

Frost then pulled him into a kiss, allowing him to relax, even if just for a moment.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Oliver walked inside the lair, looking around. This was his lair, no doubt, but something felt different. Like the rest of Star City, it felt somehow changed. What was going on, he wondered. 

“You really are stupid Oliver.”

Oliver whirled around, seeing Curtis standing behind him with an unfriendly look on his face.

“Curtis?” Oliver questioned.

“Coming here was a mistake Oliver,” Curtis said as, to Oliver’s shock, two little balls the size of a baseball flew up beside Curtis. 

Suddenly, Rene, in an improved version of the suit Oliver had seen him wear, jumped down, opening fire at Oliver. Oliver easily avoided the bullets, reaching back into his quiver for an arrow. Oliver fired at Rene, but the metal balls, moving like a shark in a pool, protected Rene, blocking the arrow and it fell harmlessly to the ground. Out of patience, Oliver pulled out an explosive arrow and fired. The arrow hit one of the balls and exploded, taking out the balls and the force of it sending Rene flying back. As Rene hit the wall, Oliver rushed Curtis, striking him with his bow, hard, and knocking him out. 

Apparently, this Curtis wasn’t any better of a fighter than the one he knew.

Oliver was stalking over to Rene when he was suddenly hit by a powerful gust. Oliver was sent flying, slamming into the wall. He dropped his bow, dazed as someone stalked towards him. He looked up and stared. She was dressed in a black suit rather than what he privately had thought was a glorified cheerleading outfit. But it still had that symbol on the chest and he was able to recognize her, even if her eyes were devoid of any of the kindness he had seen from them.

“Kara?” Oliver questioned before she struck across the face and he knew no more.


	5. The resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara reunites with some familiar faces as she tries to figure out this new world. Barry interrogates Oliver.

Star City  
Night

Sara Lance looked around the city as she walked the streets, bewildered. The last thing she remembered was standing on the rooftop with the others, and then she ended up here. She’d seen black suited men with helmets on the ground, searching for something. One thing was for sure, she wasn’t in Kansas anymore. 

Suddenly, Sara’s hair stood on end and she jumped, moving to the side, just barely avoiding a blue beam. She whirled around, preparing to face the enemy, only to stare in shock.

“Daddy?” Sara asked as Quentin Lance, armed with a pulse rifle, stalked over.

“I told you to stay out of my city if you knew what was good for you,” Quentin snarled with such venom it surprised Sara.

“Daddy, it’s me. Sara, your daughter,” Sara tried to reason with him.

“You stopped being my daughter when you signed on with that psychopath,” Quentin snarled before he fired.

Sara was so shocked she almost didn’t get out of the way in time. Sara went down on her knees, dodging the beam as she pulled out a knife. She sent it flying at Quentin, aiming to knock the rifle out of his hands but, to her shock, he easily dodged the strike, like he was used to doing this sort of stuff. What the hell was going on, Sara wondered. 

Quentin shot a few more beams at Sara ad she dodged them before jumping up in the air. She came down with a kick to her father’s chest, sending the pulse rifle flying. The weapon clattered to the ground as Quentin fell on his back, his daughter pinning him to the ground with a foot to his chest.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but it’s me daddy. It’s me,” Sara said, tears willing up in her eyes and Quentin stared up at her, a thought occurring to him.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Quentin asked and Sara was taken back. “Humor me.”

“I was the rooftop with Ollie and the others, we’d just fought off The Dominators,” Sara said and Quentin breathed a sigh.

“He finally did it,” Quentin said and Sara was confused. “Okay, let me up. I’m not gonna attack you again.”

Sara let him up and he grabbed his pulse rifle.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Sara inquired.

“I’ll explain on the way, but we have to go. It’s not safe here,” Quentin told her.

Sara frowned but complied, allowing her father to lead her away. All the while, she wondered what on earth had happened to change everything so much.

The Watchtower   
Same time

Oliver was suspended above the ground by chains on his arms. Oliver knew he could probably get out of them, but without his bow and quiver, he doubted he could fight his way out of here. Especially since Kara was standing guard. Besides, he didn’t know what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, the door to the room they were in slid open. Oliver looked up and stared in shock as Barry and Caitlin but not Barry and Caitlin walked in. Barry’s eyes were completely devoid of any warmth and his expression was completely closed off, a look Oliver often saw when he looked in the mirror. Caitlin’s hair was a white blond and her eyes were a cold blue while her skin was deathly pale. Oliver stared at them, wondering what could have happened to them.

“This is Oliver, but it’s not the Oliver we know,” Kara told Barry. “His DNA matches up with our Oliver Queen, but there are scars, wounds he should have that he doesn’t.”

“Another one of the Doppelgangers,” Barry noted.

“You thinking another earth?” Killer Frost inquired.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter,” Barry said as he walked over to Oliver. “The others, where are they?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, but if you’re anything like the Barry Allen I know, this isn’t you. It can’t be,” Oliver said and Barry scoffed.

“Yeah, our Oliver Queen tried the whole ‘this isn’t you’ speech to. It didn’t work out very well. Now, you’re gonna tell me where the others are…one way or another,” Barry growled and Oliver stared, wondering what had happened to his friend here to make into him such a monster.

Star City  
Not long after

Sara’s mind was whirling from everything Quentin had told her as he led her into an old warehouse. Several people look up and tense at the sight of Sara.

“Quentin, what’s she doing here?’ Frank Pike demanded as he eyed Sara untrustingly.

“It’s alright Frank, she’s from the past,” Quentin quickly assured him.

“So, Queen finally did it, huh?” Pike noted.

“Seems that way Captain,” Sara said.

“Not a Captain anymore, just a part of the resistance,” Frank said and Sara looked around.

“I can’t believe it. All this because of Barry?” Sara asked in disbelief.

“Allen really snapped a few years ago,” Quentin started to explain.

But whatever else he was going to say was cut off when a huge hole was blown through the wall. Everyone whirled around as black helmeted men and women ran through the hole, opening fire on them. Quentin returned fire with his pulse rifle, as did Pike and several others.

“They must have followed us!” Sara realized as she took cover.

“Damn it!” Pike swore as Wally, The Atom, a woman in green leather that eerily resembled Oliver’s suit and, to Sara’s shock, a woman who looked like Laurel dressed in a black suit her sister never would have worn burst through the hole. “We can’t stop them!”

“We don’t have to, we just need to hold them off,” Quentin grunted, pulling out a remote that had a green arrow ion on it, pressing it. “Just long enough for back up to get here!”

“With pleasure,” Sara said as she pulled out her baton.

Sara ended up running into the woman who looked like Laurel. She knew right away this wasn’t her sister. The woman’s eyes, they had a darkness in them that Laurel never had. 

“You look like Laurel, but you’re not. Who are you?” Sara asked and Black Siren.

“I’d tell you, but in a minute, it won’t matter. You’ll be too dead to care,” Black Siren said before she screamed.

To Sara’s shock, a wave of energy left Black siren’s mouth. Sara ducked, avoiding it before she threw a knife at Black Siren. Black Siren dodged the hit before Sara rushed her, the two exchanging blows. At first, they appeared evenly matched until Sara grabbed Black Siren’s hand and threw her over her shoulder, slamming her onto the floor. With a glare, Black Siren was about to use her scream again when she was hit by a blast of energy, knocking her out. Sara looked up and saw her father. She nodded at him in thanks before her danger sense went off.

She whirled around, catching an arrow, stopping it inches from her face. The woman in green leather stood a few feet from her, and Sara could see she was an Asian woman with hate filled eyes.

“I don’t know who the hell you are, but you’re not Oliver Queen. He’d know you couldn’t take me down with an arrow,” Sara said as she threw the arrow to the ground. 

The woman sneered before rushing Sara. They two began exchanging blows and Sara could admit the woman was good, perhaps League trained. Sara grabbed the woman by the arm and tried to throw her on her side but the woman held onto Sara. They struggled briefly before Sara elbowed her, making the woman let go and Sara then kicked her in the abdomen. The woman stumbled back, meeting Wally near her.

It was at that moment that Oliver, Firestorm, Kara, Mick, Thea, and Slade arrived, helping out in the fight.

“We need to fall back,” The Atom said as he picked up Black Siren’s unmoving form.

The woman threw something down and there was an explosion. When it faded, she, The Atom, Black Siren, and Wally were all gone.

“Thanks for getting here so fast,” Quentin said as he walked up to Oliver. 

“Can’t afford to lose anymore men,” Oliver said and Quentin nodded.

“Ollie?” Sara asked and they all looked over.

“Sara, is that you? You got dragged into this to?” Thea asked.

“Looks like. And I just saw someone who looked like my sister except crazy,” Sara said.

“Black Siren. She’s from Earth-2 and she only looks like Laurel. Otherwise, she’s a completely different person,” Oliver explained.

“Is he from another Earth to?” Sara asked as she eyed Slade suspiciously.

“No, I’m the same Slade Wilson you know. The Mirakuru faded a long time ago. I remember everything that happened, I’m not trying to escape that, but I’ve awakened from that nightmare into another,” Slade said.

“Did anyone come with you?” Oliver inquired.

“I don’t know, I woke up alone near the ware house district. Dad explained a little about what’s going on. Barry went crazy and took over the world?” Sara questioned in disbelief.

“Something like that. If we wanna stop him, we need to complete our mission,” Oliver said as he looked over at the others.

“Where do you need me?” Quentin questioned, ready to fight.

“For right now, you just need to lay low. You and your group need to get somewhere safe. I’ll contact you when we need to meet,” Oliver ordered and Quentin nodded.

“What mission?” Sara inquired.

“I’ll explain on the way. Slade, head back to the base, you and Cisco monitor things here. The rest of you, we need to go,” Oliver said as he began walking out.

“Where are we going?” Sara inquired as she followed him with the others.

“We’re going to Star Labs to steal a weapon to take out Skirt’s evil twin. I love it,” Mick said gleefully and Sara blinked.

“Wait, what?”


	6. Raid on Star Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver leads the time travelers on a mission to Star Labs to acquire a weapon to take down this time's Kara. Along the way, they encounter more familiar faces.

Outside Star Labs  
Night

After a ride in what Thea had dubbed ‘The Arrow Jet’, the group landed outside Star Labs, far enough away that it wouldn’t be picked up on the scanner. The time travelers stared in astonishment at the force field generated around Star Labs.

“Isn’t this a little over the top?” Sara asked as Oliver began getting to work on disabling the force field generator.

“Would you take any chances with me?” Oliver asked and Sara nodded, having to give him a point there.

“I still can’t believe Barry lost it this bad,” Jax muttered.

“In his mind, he killed Iris,” Oliver said and they looked at him confused. “In the future, Barry created multiple time remnants, other versions of himself, to stop Savitar. Savitar killed all but one and this remnant had some sort of psychotic break, unable to accept that it wasn’t the ‘real’ Barry Allen. This remnant would go on to become Savitar until Barry trapped him in the Speed Force, where Wally would be manipulated into setting free him in the present. It was an endless loop with no end or beginning until Savitar killed Iris in your present, causing Barry to lose it.”

“Barry felt like he couldn’t trust anyone, not even himself,” Sara noted.

“His fear overtook him,” Kara added.

“John Diggle died trying to explain that to him,” Oliver said grimly as the force field went down. “Barry may be insane, but he’s not stupid. He’ll have security measures outside of the force field. Sara, Speedy, Mick, I need you three to handle them. Kara, Firestorm, you two are with me.”

The group split up once they entered the building, Oliver leading Kara and Firestorm off as the others walked down a hall.

Soon, they ran into trouble. An arrow hit the floor, exploding. The trio of them were sent flying back, Mick hitting his head off the wall and getting knocked out. Sara and Thea got to their feet, stunned to see Malcolm Merlyn of all people standing across from them with a dark haired woman.

“Hello daughter dear,” Malcolm greeted.

“Seriously? You’re working with Barry?!” Thea snarled and Malcolm had the nerve to smirk.

“Mr. Allen and I have a common interest. We both want to protect the world, by any means necessary,” Malcolm said and Thea glowered at him.

“It’s been a long time, Ta-er al-Sahfer,” the woman said, looking at Sara and Sara started.

“Do I know you?” Sara asked and she smirked.

“I am Talia al Ghul,” Talia said and Sara was stunned.

“Why are you working with Barry?” Sara demanded and a smirk crossed Talia’s face.

“Mr. Allen’s plans hold no interest to me. I simply wish to see Oliver Queen suffer for his murder of my father,” Talia vowed.

“Ra’s was trying to kill everyone in Starling City, Ollie had no choice!” Sara snapped.

“Be that as it was, he was still my father,” Talia said coolly. 

Malcolm then fired an arrow but Thea pulled out her Katana, deflecting it. The four rushed each other, Thea and Malcolm exchanging blows as Sara used her Baton to block Talia’s sword. While Sara was holding her own against Talia, it quickly became obvious the large gap of skill between Malcolm and Thea. It didn’t help that Thea was out of practice from months of retirement.

With a well-placed kick, Malcolm knocked Thea on her back. As he prepared to strike, Thea knocked his feet out from under him, knocking him on his back. Thea quickly got on top of him, preparing to strike him with her Katana. However, for just a moment, she hesitated.

That moment was all Malcolm needed to grab her by the throat, knocking the Katana out of her hand.

“You don’t have the same killer instinct Oliver and I do. That’s why you can’t beat me,” Malcolm said, throwing her to the ground as he picked up her Katana. “Goodbye Thea. Don’t worry, Oliver will be joining you soon. Both of them.”

Before Malcolm could strike, he was hit by an orange beam in the chest. Malcolm dropped the Katana, screaming out in pain. Thea backed in fear as Sara and Talia paused in their fight, seeing Malcolm burst into flames falling down, continuing to scream before he became deathly silent. Mick lowered his Heat Gun with a smirk.

“Payback Merlyn,” Mick said smugly.

Taking advantage of Talia’s distraction, Sara knocked Talia off her feet before striking her in the head with her baton, knocking the other woman out.

“You okay Thea?” Sara asked as Thea nodded.

“Thanks to Mick,” Thea said as she picked up her Katana, not quiet able to look at her biological father’s burning corpse. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Think Robin Hood and the others got what we came for?” Mick inquired.

At the same time, Oliver led Kara and Firestorm down into the pipeline. Kara was looking around, having never seen the Pipeline before.

“Wat is this?” Kara asked.

“It used to be where Barry would store his most dangerous enemies before prisons were qualified to deal with them. Now, he doesn’t take prisoners,” Oliver said, pressing a button on the wall.

Kara and Firestorm stepped back as some sort of computer rose out of the floor. There was a palm scanner on it, they noticed. Oliver gestured at Kara and she nodded. She walked over to it and placed her palm on the scanner. After it was done, a part of the floor slid up and a briefcase emerged.

“Lead?” Kara asked, noticing how she wasn’t hurt and Oliver nodded.

“Well, isn’t this nice?”

The trio whirled around, seeing Killer Frost standing behind them, a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

“Caitlin?” Firestorm asked.

“No, Killer Frost,” Frost said with a sadistic chuckle.

“Let me guess, she’s with Barry?” Kara asked Oliver.

“In more ways than you can imagine,” Frost said tauntingly.

Oliver fired at her but Frost quickly froze the arrow in a block of ice before it could it could reach her. However, Oliver pressed a button in his bow and the arrow exploded, sending Frost flying back. She got on her feet quickly and sent ice blasts at them. Firestorm threw a blast of Fire and Kara used her Heat Vision in retaliation. The three blasts met and exploded, sending them all flying back. Kara stood up as the smoke cleared, seeing Frost had hit her head and been knocked out. 

“Oliver, Jax, you guys alright?” Kara called out as her two allies got to their feet.

“Fine,” Firestorm said gruffly.

Oliver rushed to the case, opening it and Kara stepped back.

“Damn it,” Oliver swore as he saw it.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“The blast fried the circuits. This thing is useless now,” Oliver said in frustration.

“Can’t Cisco fix it?” Firestorm asked.

“Given time, but with you running around and knowing we were here, I doubt Barry will give him the time he needs,” Oliver said in frustration.

“What about Ray, can he fix it?” Firestorm inquired.

“In case you haven’t noticed Jax, Ray is with Barry! He’s not exactly going to be lining up to help us!” Oliver snapped.

“In your time. But in ours, Ray is still on our side,” Firestorm pointed out and Oliver paused, seeing what Jax was saying.

“I like the way you think Jax, Professor,” Oliver said as he closed the case. “Let’s go.”

Central City, 2016  
Night

“Still nothing then?” Barry asked Ray over the Comms as Ray flew around the city.

“No, not yet. It’s like they just vanished,” Ray said in frustration.

“Think this was The Dominators?” Barry inquired.

“No. If they were gonna do this, they would have taken all of us. Plus, whatever that was, it sure didn’t look like that beams they used to capture us,” Ray told him. “I’m heading back to Star Labs. See you in five,” 

No sooner had Ray finished speaking than he seemed to be struck by lightning, vanishing along with the lightning.

Insurgency safe house, 2021  
Night

Ray found himself in a room he’d never been in, looking around in confusion.

“Ray, it’s good to see you again,” Cisco said as he walked up to him. “Although I wish it were under better circumstances.”

“Cisco? What’s going on?” Ray asked in confusion and Cisco sighed, causing Ray to notice how much older this Cisco seemed. “What happened to you?”

“It’s a long story Ray. But the short version is, we need your help. The world needs your help,” Cisco said grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is Injustice with Oliver as Batman and Barry as Superman. Should I continue or does it suck? Tell me in the comments.


End file.
